The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Electronic equipment typically may fail at some point during the lifetime of a device. Often the cause of failure may be resolved with specific procedures and/or actions. Certain electronic equipment may come equipped with user displays that may inform a user on the nature of a failure and/or provide steps to resolve a failure. There may be cases where a user may not have the necessary expertise, permissions, and/or knowledge to resolve a failure and may require additional support. A typical solution may include a user calling a device manufacturer's tech support and requesting aid. A user may also search a database, technical manuals, and/or the internet for failure resolutions. Generally, traditional solutions may require a user to dedicate a non-trivial amount of time to resolve a failure
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some electronic devices may capture status or status data that is displayed to a user and forwarded to a manufacturer for failure support. Some electronic devices may also come equipped with imaging apparatuses that allow a user to take an image of an electronic device for failure detection and/or resolution.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.